The Story of Ann Potter
by youcantbesirus
Summary: Ann Potter is the older, adopted sibling of Harry Potter. She has 3 adopted children, Sunflower, Marigold, and Poppy. She has both a blessing and a curse: the ability to love truly unconditionally (family members).
1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween night, but one family with children did not participate in trick-or-treating. This family was the Potters. They had two children, a 6 year old girl named Ann and a 1 year old named Harry. Ann was sent to bed early, but Harry was being fussy so he was downstairs with his parents.

Ann suddenly woke. She heard a scream. Her brother, crying. She hid in her closet, scared to death. A bone-chilling laugh. Then a scream. Silence. Ann waited, and then heard her brother crying out. He wasn't answered. She went downstairs, as quiet as she could and into the living room. In the living room were the bodies of her parents, dead.

She cried.

A stranger came into the house. Ann ran behind the couch. A dark-haired man came in and cried at the sight of her mother. She slowly crept out of hiding. Walked over.

"It's ok." she said, attempting to comfort the man, but startling him instead.

"Who are you?" he asked in a cold, but not heartless, voice. Ann could see that he was not evil, and immediately trusted him. She revealed her name.

"Are you...Lily's daughter?" Ann nodded in reply.

"I thought you were adopted." Ann nodded earnestly.

"Then how do you look just like her?" Ann smiled slightly, shrugged, and pointed at her eyes. Her eyes were hazel, like her fathers'.

"Come with me. You're in danger here." Ann shook her head and ran upstairs. She couldn't come with the man. She must leave, she knew it.

"Wait! Don't leave! You must come with me, Ann. You...I can't let you be killed." Ann turned and looked deep into the man's eyes.

"I have important things to do. I'll be careful. Don't worry. We will meet again." Ann said with a smile and continued upstairs. She had to pack.

"You don't even know my name!" The man said, following Ann upstairs. "I'm Severus Snape."

"Then we will meet again, Severus Snape." Ann said without even turning to face him. She was shoving survival books into her bag.

"Where will you go? How will you..." The man was cut off when Ann turned and put a finger to his mouth. She turned and continued to shove things into her bag. She finished packing as the man watched, then began dragging the bag downstairs.

"Let me help you with that." he said. Ann faced him, shaking her head with a humored smile. She dragged the bag downstairs with the man following her. She walked into the living room and knelt next to her father first. She kissed him on the forehead and closed his eyes gently. She moved to her mother and did the same. Then she came to her brother. He had fallen asleep. She leaned into his crib and kissed him on the forehead, on his newly created lighting bolt scar.

She walked over to the man, "Take care of Harry. We will meet again, Severus Snape."

"But..." the man was cut off as she walked out of the backdoor, toward the forest.

Two years later:

Ann woke up in her cabin she found in the woods. She had had another nightmare. She shook her head to clear it, but the cries of a baby still remained. She frowned, confused. She walked outside and found just what she had heard, a baby. She circled the cabin, confused. She was only eight, she couldn't take care of a baby! She assumed that she should feed it mushy foods, since that's what she remembered. She picked up the baby gently and brought it inside. She went to her kitchen and found some carrots. She chopped them up and set them in the sun. Meanwhile, she gave the baby water from a cup.

The carrots were mushy enough for the baby to eat. When Ann picked up the baby, a note fell out. She took the baby outside so it could eat without making a huge mess, then read the note.

_Hello,_

_I am the mother of this baby, but I fear that I won't be for much longer. I am on the run from some bad people. Please, take care of her. She is two years old, and her name is Sunflower. Thank you, stranger._

_~Patrica_

Well, the baby wasn't such a baby anymore, Ann concluded. She smiled at Sunflower, who had effectively gotten carrot all over her face. She took Sunflower inside.

9 years later:

Ann heard a knocking on her window. "Sunflower, Marigold...?" She opened her eyes and saw an owl. She shrugged, "Close enough." and opened the window.

The owl dropped a letter on the ground and stayed at the window, waiting for her to read it. Ann tore open the envelope.

_Hello, Ann,_

_I do hope you are still alive. My name is Albus Dumbledore (technically my full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but that's beside the point.) and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I daresay you've heard of it. You are 16, however I have never seen your name on the list of magical children. I am currently wondering if you can do magic. This may happen when you get angry or frustrated. Please let me know via this return owl._

_Thank you,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Ann quickly scribbled out a reply on a spare piece of paper.

_Hello Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Yes, I can indeed do magic. I, however, do not require a wand to do it. I simply think of the spell (I packed a couple spellbooks when I left 10 years ago) and the spell happens before my eyes. I have three adopted children as well, Sunflower (11), Marigold (9), and Poppy (6) and they all have this ability as well. Is this normal? Perhaps this is why I did not appear on your list?_

_Thank you for writing, this is the first correspondence I've had with people outside my family for years._

_~Ann Potter_

_**So, there's the first chapter or so of my fanfiction! Please review it and such. Thanks for reading! More coming, possibly later today.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sunflower, Marigold, get up!" Ann shouted to the morning air. She went to get Poppy, who as usual, was already awake and was quietly reading, though she was only a year old. Ann set Poppy down on the floor outside her crib, where Poppy sat until Ann started to walk out of the room. After Ann was out of the room, Poppy started to go to the kitchen, where she knew that Ann went every morning. Sunflower was already up and dressed, and she embraced Poppy in a huge hug, which made Poppy giggle.

Poppy sat on the floor of the kitchen, simply observing. Ann bustled around the kitchen, preparing their breakfast. Poppy just sat, until something drew her attention. It was a strange bird that had walked in. Poppy crawled slowly toward it, not wanting to startle it. The strange bird noticed her and turned its head all the way around. Poppy sat down, shocked. She had never seen a bird doing that! Ann noticed the strange bird and came to rescue Poppy. "That's an owl, Poppy."

The "owl" stuck out its leg to Ann, where a letter was attached. Ann quickly opened and read the letter.

_Dear Ann,_

_I'm so glad that you are still alive. I would like to figure out how you have these magical talents, being adopted and all. Would there be a good place to meet, preferably one that I know of, so that I may transport you and your children to Hogwarts? I would pack some bags, as I might force you four to stay for a while._

_Thank you,_

_Albus (Percival Wulfric Brian) Dumbledore_

Poppy was confused. Who was this Albus Dumbledore guy? Why did he care about them? Poppy shot a face at Ann that conveyed that she was confused, then pointed to Albus' name.

"Don't fret Pop, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts, where my mother and father went to learn magic. He just wants to see what we can do." Ann said while scribbling out a reply to meet at her parents' old house in two days.

Poppy frowned, a little nervous. They had never met this guy!

"It'll be okay Pop. Let me go get your sister." Ann plopped Poppy down in her high chair. Poppy shriveled up her face, thinking hard. She decided through a thought map that she created on the spot that if they were hurt by this Albus guy, she would protect her family!

Two days later:

The children were all packed up. Marigold was excited. She had rarely been out of the forest. But at the same time, she was scared. She didn't know what they were getting into.

Ann led the three down to her parents' house. Marigold could tell that Ann was holding back tears. "Ann, go in. I'll watch Mari and Pop." Sunflower said, practically shoving Ann into her parents' house.

*ANN'S NARRATOR'S PERSPECTIVE*

Ann walked inside her house. Instantly, she started to cry. This was the first time she had been inside her house in years. She just cried. She couldn't do anything else. She was powerless.

"It's okay, little one. You're really not so little anymore, precious" a female voice rang out. Ann stopped crying. She listened hard for something else, then shook her head to clear her mind. "Mum's not alive. She's not here."

"But I am here sweetheart; so is your dad. We've been waiting for you to come back here, so you can see us." Ann's mother's voice again.

Ann looked up. She saw them, all ghostly and transparent. Ann's eyes got wide. "But...how?"

"You returned. You faced what made you the saddest. So now, you can see us. And you can talk to us and we can talk to you." James smiled to his daughter.

"You're so big. We're sorry we couldn't be there for you." Ann's mother said sadly.

"Will you be with me forever?"

"Of course sweetheart." Lily said. "Now, go meet Albus. He's waiting for you. Don't worry, we'll be here. Always."

Ann walked outside to meet her future.

_**Thanks for reading! More coming soon! Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"And you must be Ann!" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore exclaimed once Ann had exited her parents house with them still following her.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm sorry I took so long...I was just...remembering." Ann attempted to explain.

"No matter. I suppose you have never used a Portkey?" the question was met with a series of heads shaking in confusion. "It's quite simple, really. When the object turns blue, touch your finger to it. Be sure to hang on to everything that you need to bring with you."

Ann picked up Poppy, who smiled at her, thankful that Ann was back outside. Ann shouldered her bag, and the others did as well just as the soccer ball began to glow blue. "Everyone, touch the Portkey! Otherwise I'll have to come back for you." Albus warned. The family obeyed, even Poppy. Suddenly, they were spinning wildly. And even more suddenly, they had stopped. Overcome with sudden motion sickness, the three girls that were standing crumpled to the ground. Albus, of course, was still standing like nothing had happened. He waited for them to recover, "It takes some time to get used to.", then when they had brushed themselves off, he motioned for them to follow him and walked off.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Albus said, "I do hope that you will stay for at least couple of days. Term starts tomorrow, so I will be considerably busy." The four were led up to his office.

"If you want us to, we certainly can. Will you allow our pets to stay with you as well? They are quite well-behaved."

"What pets do you have?" Albus inquired calmly.

"Well..."Ann said, whilst counting on her fingers, "We have two birds, three cats, a dog, two lizards, a frog, and two rabbits. They all get along considerably well."

"That should work out well. Here, I have a couple rooms that you can inhabit for the time being. They connect to my office, if you need anything. Come into my office when you're settled in; I'll be here all day." Albus swept away, leaving the small family to their new home.

An hour later:

Ann knocked on the headmaster's door. "Come in."

The four entered and sat down on the chairs by the desk. "Now, let's see what you can do." Albus started. "What is the most amazing piece of magic that you can show me?"

"Well, mine isn't exactly magic, at least I don't think it is." Ann said, a little sheepishly. "Go ahead. Let me see it." said Albus.

Ann closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. A small mouse made its way onto the desk, having been summoned. Ann opened her eyes and smiled sadly at the tiny creature. "Don't worry little one. It'll be okay. I promise." The mouse seemed to smile, then showed Ann its back legs. They were horribly mangled. Ann muttered a spell which sent the mouse to sleep. Then she closed her eyes again and blew softly onto the mouse. Suddenly, the mouse was healed. During the whole process, Albus watched calmly, but when the mouse was healed his eyes opened wide in shock. Ann blew on the mouse again, and it was awakened. The little guy jumped up and down, incredibly grateful. Ann smiled at it happily, glad that she had a chance to save him.

"How did you do that?" Albus inquired, after calming down slightly.

"Again, I really don't know. I don't understand it any more than you do."

"Well, I think I'd like you four to stay here for at least this school year. Longer, if possible. Would you like to teach a class, perhaps about...I don't know, surviving in the forest? A guest teacher?"

"I'd be delighted. Only one question..."

"Go right ahead."

"Is my brother...alive?"

"Yes, of course. In fact he is one of our first-years this term. You'll get to see him again." Ann's eyes opened wide in excitement. Her parents smiled down at her from behind Albus, who of course could not see them.

"You should probably get back to your rooms. It's been a long day." Albus suggested.

"Headmaster, could we go and get our animals first? They'll be worried. And you can see our house!" Sunflower uttered the first words she'd said all day.

"Please, call me Albus. And of course! Do you need shoes?" Albus asked, looking at their bare feet.

"No, we're all ready." Ann said, still smiling with glee at the prospect of seeing her brother again.

"Then, by all means, let us depart." Albus said, pulling a Portkey out of thin air.

_**I hope you enjoyed! This is a little longer than the last one, so you're welcome :D Review if you want more! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

The five used a portkey to go right back to Godric's Hollow. Ann smiled with delight at being back where she had discovered her parents' spirits. They smiled right back at her, then her father spoke "Marigold wants to lead, I can tell." with a wink. Ann grinned at them then announced, "Marigold, would you like to lead us back home?"

Marigold smiled in delight. "Yes, yes, yes! This way!" She led them a short way through the forest. Meanwhile, Ann, with Poppy riding on her back, slipped behind Albus to talk to Sunflower. They whispered for a little bit, then ran a different way into the forest, being careful not to make a sound.

***MARIGOLD'S NARRATOR POINT OF VIEW***

Marigold heard a chirp from a bird that was not native to this area. Her eyes widened in delight. Being careful not to make a movement that was not expected of her, she called back with her bird-call. She smiled, knowing the plan instantly. She turned and smiled to Albus. "You lead for a while! Just keep going straight. It's easy!" she said innocently as she slipped behind him. As soon as she could, she ran into the forest and up the nearest tree. She gave her bird-call again, then swung across gaps in branches to the tree where Ann, Poppy, and Sunflower already were.

"Did you "let him lead", Marigold?" Ann asked. Marigold nodded in return. "Good. He should be almost here. Quiet everyone!"

Albus suddenly came into view. Ann silently counted down, "3..2...1...1/2...0!" They all jumped down in front of him and started laughing.

"We were gone almost the whole time and you didn't even notice!" Ann said, smiling.

"You got me. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. Is this it?" Albus asked, drawing his attention to the small cabin behind the girls. Ann nodded and then gave a whistle. Animals came running from all directions. "And these are our animals!" Ann said, smiling at Albus' amazement.

"We can head back now, I suppose." Ann said after wrangling up the animals.

"Via Portkey, of course." Albus corrected. The four agreed.

_**A month or so later...**_

"Come on you four! It's time to go down for the feast." Albus called out, while standing by the door. "The animals can come too, if they're not vicious today." Yesterday, the mockingbird had bit Ann, because she didn't give him his food in the morning.

Ann led her family out of their rooms. "We're ready!" Marigold announced. "Then by all means, let us go." Albus said with a smile.

_**In the Great Hall...**_

"Ann, you can sit here, next to the Potions master. You girls can mingle with the students." Sunflower and Marigold ran down and chose their tables. Poppy decided to sit behind the teachers' table, with the animals.

The teachers trickled in and the table began to get full. Ann began to introduce herself to the teachers, but when the Potions master came in and sat down next to her, she cut off all other discussions. She turned to face him and said "We meet again, Severus Snape."

_**Yes, it's a little short today, but finals are coming my way and I didn't have much time. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Not really :D**_


End file.
